magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
PC Gamer Issue 249
This magazine was dated February 2013 and priced at £5.99. Monitor Dark Souls II announced - Rich McCormick - 1⅔ pages (8-9) :Namco Bandai's hardcore action-RPG is coming back The Spy - 1 page (10) Steam Box takes on the next generation - Tom Senior - ⅔ page (11) :Valve eye the gogglebox market with the launch of their own living room PC in 2013. LoL pro banned for "toxic behaviour" - Tom Francis - ⅔ page (13) :Riot put their foot down with ban, and investigate the psychology of abusive players. Faceoff - Is a vulnerable Lara Croft more interesting? - 1 page (14) :Marsh Davies vs Graham Smith Special Report: The IGF celebrate the heights games can reach - Tom Francis - 2 pages (16-17) :The best of 687 entrants to the Independent Games Festival. Previews The 10 most exciting games of 2013 :StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Rich McCormick - 2 pages (22-23) :Arma 3 - Evan Lahti - 2 pages (24-25) :The Elder Scrolls Online - Tom Francis - 1 page (26) :Metro: Last Light - Chris Thursten - 2 pages (28-29) :Planetary Annihilation - TJ Hafer - 1 page (30) :Company of Heroes 2 - Tom Senior - 2 pages (32-33) :DayZ - Evan Lahti - 1 page (34) :SimCity - Tyler Wilde - 2 pages (36-37) :Total War: Rome II - Chris Thursten - 1 page (38) :BioShock: Infinite - Tom Francis - 6 pages (40-45) Age of Wulin - Legend of the Nine Scrolls - 1 page (67) Features A New Night - Kat Bailey - 4 pages (46-49) :Free-to-play MMO Neverwinter introduces a new generation to AD&D's fabled fantasy setting. Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden & Barkley 2 - Rich McCormick - 6 pages (50-55) Gun Game - Chris Thursten - 4 pages (56-59) :Warface has conquered Russia, but does free-to-play man-blasting have a place in the West? Read any good games lately? - Richard Cobbett - 6 pages (60-65) :Text-based games are enjoying a resurgence in popularity, driven by new ways of playing them on the move, and an explosion in self-publishing. Take part as a reader and you're likely to end up as a writer. Giftageddon - Allods Online - 1 page (66) Send (Letters) - 2 pages (70-71) PC Gamer Network: Play - 2 pages (72-73) Reviews Re-Releases The Hard Stuff Monitors - Dave James - 5 pages (115-119) :How to pick the perfect big screen beauty for your desktop Reviews The PC Gamer Rig - 1 page (122) Could this be the end for your CPU? - Dave James - 1 pages (124) :ARM processors could be poised to end the popular x86 chip's reign at the top. Extra Life Capturing an outpost in Far Cry 3 as research for a lame gag - Tom Francis - 1⅓ pages (126-127) Being a black-hearted noble in Crusader Kings 2 - TJ Hafer - ⅔ page (127) Chris and Rich explore the dream of flight in PlanetSide 2 - Chris Thursten - 1 page (128) The art of damage in MechWarrior Online - Evan Lahti - ½ page (129) Kerbal Space Program: It is rocket science - Graham Smith - ½ page (129) Top 10 Downloads - 4 pages (130-133) Update - Star Wars: The Old Republic - Chris Thursten - 2 pages (134-135) :The Old Republic in the wake of free-to-play How to... Die slightly less often in Hotline Miami - Rick Lane - 2 pages (136-137) :Learn how to smash skulls with strategy and circumspection. Reinstall - Transport Tycoon - Duncan Geere - 2 pages (138-139) The Making of... Supreme Commander - Tom Francis - 4 pages (140-143) :The history of a ridiculously ambitious idea, and how it became a singularly brilliant strategy game. Must Play - 1 page (144) External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand Other Credits Associate Editor :Rich McCormick Production Editor :Tony Ellis Section Editor :Tom Francis Web Editor :Marsh Davies Art Editors :Tom Strike, Julian Dace News Editor :Tom Senior Video Editor :Chris Thursten Contributors :Tim Stone, Richard Cobbett, Dave James, David Lyttleton, Jon Blyth, Kat Bailey, Andy Kelly, Ian Dransfield, Rick Lane, Duncan Geere, James Archer, Phil Savage, Sam Leung, Ben Griffin, Evan Lahti, TJ Hafer, Andy McGregor, Chris Stocker Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews